Asylum
by avalanche9
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor and the Ponds to a secret base where imprisoned patients with unusual gifts are being tortured and manipulated for the advancement of their captor's society. Will the Doctor be able to save the prisoners before they are all rendered insane? And what kind of power is being held within the base that could drive men to such cruelty?
1. Chapter 1

** This will be a Doctor/Rose story, cause i love them. This story will pretend that there is no river song. No, I do not hate River, she just wasnt fitting well into the story. Not sure if it will be any good, but I hope you like it. disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who**

* * *

Amy Pond looked around the TARDIS console with a grumpy glare. She twirled her hair and let her eyes wander over the colorful interior. Through the glass floor, she could see the Doctor playing with various wires and mumbling softly to himself, something he had been doing for what seemed like forever.

"Are we going to go anywhere or are you going to fiddle with machine parts all day?" Amy complained.

"I don't fiddle Amelia, I tinker, there's a difference," came the Doctor's indignant voice. "Besides, I already told you that the TARDIS needs some TLC. The poor old girl has been acting funny lately and I don't want to stress her out with a trip if she isn't feeling well." The Doctor lovingly rubbed his hand along one of the TARDIS parts. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm just bored s'all, we have been floating around for ages, aren't you itching for an adventure?"

The Doctor looked up at her through the floor, "It is not my job to entertain you Pond, find the Roman if you are that bored, isn't that a husband's job? Hmm? To keep the missus happy?"

"Rory is napping, it was the only thing he could think of to do for fun right now."

"All of time and space, all of time and space I offer and the one time we can't go anywhere you act like the world will end with boredom. Why do I bother?" The Doctor went back to tinkering with an annoyed huff.

Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a violent shudder, throwing her occupants into the air. Then, with a groan and a rough lurch, she stilled.

The Doctor was up in a flash. He bolted up the stairs to the main consol and danced around it, pressing what looked like every single button on the control panel. "What is going on my dear? Is something bothering you?" The Doctor cooed.

Amy groaned, dragging herself to her feet with the help of some railing. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." The Doctor looked at the screen to see where they ended up. "Nothing that I did should have knocked her out of orbit, let alone move us through time. How did you do that!?" He asked his ship.

Rory emerged from a door, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Um, what just happened? I was having a lovely rest when I suddenly found myself on the floor."

"Hush up Rory, I am working on that."

Rory looked at Amy who just shrugged. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, more mad at than hurt." She responded.

"Hey, it's not my fault," The Doctor complained, "I told you the TARDIS was sick. She shouldn't have been able to move."

"Well, did we land?" Rory asked.

"Good question Mr. Pond, and the answer is yes. But where?" The Doctor played with a few more knobs before bounding towards the doors. "Come along Ponds, something brought the TARDIS here, time to do some investigating!"

"Something wrong here then?" Rory asked, "And how could the TARDIS come without you piloting her?"

"To answer your first question, the TARDIS never brings us someplace without a reason. For your second question, I am not sure; bringing us here on her own means something big is going on. Not many things have the power to summon a TARDIS." The Doctor looked thoughtful as he leaned up against the blue doors. "Shall we?" Tweaking his bowtie, he pulled both doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter, I always appreciate feedback. The point of my stories is basically to work on my writing. I will try and upload as fast as I can. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Who.**

* * *

The TARDIS crew piled out into a bright white hallway; the Doctor shutting the blue doors behind them. Rubbing his thumb against the wood he asked quietly, "Oh my beauty, what could be powerful enough to do this?" Turning back to the Ponds, he said, "maybe we will get lucky and it's not evil. It didn't harm the TARDIS when it called her here, maybe it just needs help!"

"I'm glad you have decided to take the optimistic approach Doctor, but I can see you are worried." Amy smiled nervously.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied, "call me Mr. Optimistic! Actually, no, don't call me that, that is rubbish."

Rubbing his hand across his face then snapping his fingers, the Doctor said, "To be honest, I am a little uneasy with this situation. I have no idea what we might face here."

"So, just another day with you then? Hopefully I won't have to die again, I am getting real tired of that," Rory said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Smiling the Doctor replied, "That would be an unfortunate complication. I am not sure how many times you can come back from death. Even your luck must run out sometime." Rory gave him an annoyed look. "Come on gang," the Doctor continued, "let's find out where we are."

They walked down a plain white hallway, ugly fluorescent lights flickering above them. They meandered around for a while until they came to a gray door.

The Doctor took a deep breath through his nose, making as much noise as possible. Amy and Rory gave him weird looks.

His face turned thoughtful, and then stuck his tongue out like he was licking the air. "Something is definitely wrong here. It smells like…well, like fear."

"Well, the TARDIS always takes us places for a reason; maybe she wants us to rescue someone?" Amy ventured.

"Maybe," the Doctor murmured. "I have a very funny feeling about this place. It is tingling and unnerving. Things don't usually feel this wrong, but it is strong here. Don't you feel it?" He looked back at his companions.

Amy shook her head and Rory said, "Any place this sterile and unwelcoming always feels wrong to me, and that is coming from someone who works in a hospital."

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "there is a very bad vibe in the air."

"Quite right Ponds," the Doctor held up his psychic paper to the scanner and, with a beep, they were allowed access. "I think we haven't even scratched the surface here." With a tweak to his bowtie, the Doctor stepped through the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I have a lot of it written out already, but I have a ton of revisions to do so uploading is slow going. This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I haven't had much time to work on the story so I just uploaded what I could. Sorry about the shortness. I will continue to upload as quickly as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

The room the trio entered reminded Amy of the pictures of Alcatraz prison she had seen in her primary school history classes. It was enormous, with seven floors worth of cells looking out over the hallway and spanning the entire length of the room. Metal catwalks and stairways were the only access routes to the cells, and each floor was lined with them. The bars on the cells were thick, and electricity signs were everywhere, warning people: Do Not Touch.

Amy gripped Rory's hand suddenly as they followed the Doctor down the lower corridor. The bad vibe she had felt earlier had suddenly become stronger…something was very wrong here.

Whispers and strangled cries filled the stale air with noise. Looking in the cells as they passed, Amy saw that almost every cell was occupied; some had two or three inhabitants. The prisoners all cowered away from the three as they passed by, getting as far away from them as they could get, chattering to themselves, crying, or quietly staring off at nothing.

"Doctor?" Rory spoke up, "what is this place?" He sounded wary. "It looks like a prison but it certainly doesn't feel like one."

"Hmmm," The Doctor looked around, brow furrowing, "Quite right Rory, these people look more like patients then prisoners."

Every cell occupant was dressed in hospital like robes, not convict orange jumpers, and on the outside of their cells were clipboards containing medical chart-like papers.

Suddenly, a loud voice rang out over a speaker: _Attention all personnel. Due to recent spikes in the Source's cerebral activity, all staff should be on high alert in case of a flare-up. Be advised, this is not a drill. Maintain caution and follow all protocols. Evacuation will be initiated should the need arise._

"Interesting," the Doctor said, "I wonder what the Source is? If they are that worried about it, it could very well be the thing that we are here for." He sounded excited. "Why don't you two have a look around, but _don't_ wander off!" He looked at them sternly, and then swaggered off to investigate further down the hall.

Rory glanced at Amy and she saw his 'I'm a nurse and I don't approve of what is going on here' face.

"Patients who are prisoners huh? Sounds a bit like a creepy horror movie to me." Amy tried to ease her own tension with humor.

Rory humored her with a small smile then said seriously, "We need to help these people. At least find out why they are here and try to get them out."

They tried to talk to some of the prisoners but had no luck. Most of them ignored the Ponds; others curled into balls and begged them to go away. Rory's 'I'm concerned face' deepened.

Amy tugged Rory over to the cell of a woman who seemed to be watching them intently. She grabbed the chart hanging by the cell.

"Marci Cortez," she read, "Species: human with traces of Seersay. Uses: empathic, foresight. Level: nonthreatening."

She looked at the woman in the cell. Her hair was dark, skin slightly translucent, and her eyes were white. Marci Cortez was clearly blind and certainly didn't look threatening. Yet, despite her blindness, she did look like she was watching them. _Creepy,_ Amy thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all the reviews/favorites/followers. I always appreciate feedback/ constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Doctor Who**

* * *

"Hello," Amy said tentatively, stepping towards the blind woman's cell. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"You are from far away." Marci croaked out in a ghostly whisper; her voice was scratchy from lack of use.

"Yeah, we are, what about you? What is this place?" Amy asked again, hoping someone would finally shed some light on the situation.

"You are from far away, but not in distance…in time." Ignoring Amy's questions, Marci just stared at them with her blank eyes.

"Okay," Amy dragged out, surprised by the woman's knowledge and slightly annoyed at not being answered. She pulled Rory closer. "You have a go," she whispered to her husband.

"Are you alright?" Rory, ever the nurse, asked Marci.

"I am as I have always been, nothing more, nothing less."Rory did not look satisfied by that.

"What is this place?" Rory said, hoping for an answer this time.

"They say it is a place of learning. It is where my masters learn of power, how to collect it, how to store it, and how to use it." She finally answered. "We reside on the planet Luniam, the center of the Great Alliance."

"Okay, now we know where we are...of sorts, but who are your masters? What do they need all of these people for?" Amy questioned.

"They are only known to me as my masters, the rulers of the Allied planets. We are here to serve and obey." Marci croaked out.

"Doesn't sound like you have much of a choice then. If you aren't a criminal, they can't just lock you up without your consent! You aren't a criminal…are you?" Rory's voice was wary.

"I have done no wrong if that is what you ask. As long as I serve with willingness, I am spared torment."

"Spared torment? What are they doing here with all of these people?"  
"They find us, those who posses abilities to advance the Alliance's powers. They perform tests on the recruits. Those of us deemed useful are kept, the others are sent home. We were not told what they would use us for. Each of us here plays a role, as long as we do not question it, then we are not harmed."

"But you are living in a cage! Like animals!" Amy exclaimed, "Don't you want your freedom?"

"I am left alone most of the time, as is my choosing. In exchange for my privacy, I give them my gift of foresight when it is desired. My particular ability is not one that they can extract from my body and use. That is how they farm other abilities. But your question is not just for me. I see all that goes on here, my willingness to serve provides me more liberties than those who fight and I know that you ask about all who reside here." She paused, collecting her breath. "Many fear the masters, and rightly so. Once we are taken to this facility, none can leave. We have no rights, all that we can do is obey so as to not incur the master's wrath. Not many have the strength to withstand the masters' ways of 'persuasion'. Most of those who reside here have no concept of where they are anymore. The master's have robbed them of their minds leaving nothing left but the abilities that the masters seek to remove."

"What are they using the abilities for?"

"To maintain peace. Our system was ravished by war many years ago, demolishing many civilizations. One day, a group of insurgents found a way to use those who posses extraordinary abilities as weapons. Thus, the war was ended and peace restored. Now, this facility is used to maintain the peace."

"How do you know so much?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"I once belonged to this group. Once my Seersay ancestry developed into foresight abilities, I was recruited."

"Well, this is torture and it stops with us. How many have died here because of these people?" Rory's face was hard. The Roman warrior was coming out in him.

"None." Marci looked at them and smiled.

"How?" Both Amy and Rory were surprised. The evil that went on here had to have caused hundreds of deaths, zero seemed impossible.

"The Protector watches over us and keeps us from true harm."

"Protector," Amy snorted, "you just told us that everyone here is afraid or have lost their minds due to some kind of torture. What kind of _protector_ allows that to happen?"

"She does what she can. Those who are lost now will be restored. The Protector simply does not have the strength to bring us to complete freedom yet."

"Who is the Protector and where is she?"

"She is at the heart of this whole place. She takes most of the pain so that others do not have too."

"This Protector...do your masters call her the Source?" Rory asked.

"She has many names, some more powerful than others. She has names that can drive fear into the hearts of many men, and other names which inspire love and loyalty." Marci's lips twitched into a smile, "Her power can tear down the universe. The masters call her the Source because she is the center which they draw most of their power. This room is but one of several where the lesser powers are kept. We are used in research and to further the power the Source provides."

Amy glanced at Rory and saw the distress she was feeling mirrored in his eyes. "Okay, Rory, we need to tell the Doctor about this. NOW. And we need to get everyone out, they can't treat people like this."

"Doctor?" Marci gasped as Rory turned to leave. "He is the one she calls for. I can hear her screams, constant screaming, and in them, his name is ever present. '_Doctor…Doctor,'_ she cries. She burns for him."

"Rory," Amy's voice was quiet, "go get the Doctor." He wasted no time and ran down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really glad that people are liking the story. I am trying to be fast with the uploads, revisions are taking forever though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

Amy turned back to the strange woman as Rory ran off in search of the Doctor. "Who is this Protector and how does she know the Doctor?

Around her, the murmurs of all the cell occupants started to sound less like background noise and more like a word. Amy balked when she realized that they had all started to chant the same thing. In low voices, the word _Doctor _was being whispered over and over.

When the chanting started, Marci went rigid, gaze glazing over even more than already.

"He cannot know. Do not tell him that she knows him."

Amy stared at Marci "Why can't I tell him?" The murmuring around her grew louder.

Amy turned to look for the Doctor and Rory, hoping that they would come soon. This place was really freaking her out. As she turned, Marci's hand shot out between the bars and grabbed her sleeve.

"You mustn't let him know." Her blank eyes earnest.

"Know what? You haven't exactly told me who she is. Why can't we know?"

"She does not wish for him to know just yet, for his anger will be terrible. Promise me this Amelia Pond; do not let the Doctor take the path of vengeance, for if he does, he will lose everything. Promise me!"

"Vengeance? So he does know this Protector. Then why can't you just say who she is? He is going to find out eventually," Amy said, puzzled.

"It is not yet time. To incur his wrath now would be disastrous."

Amy could see how distressed Marci was. "I won't tell him," she said truthfully. "I wont tell him what you have said so far, and I won't let the Doctor do anything foolish either, but I don't like lying to him."

"It is for the best Amelia Pond." Marci released Amy's sleeve just as Rory and the Doctor came into view. The muttering around them ended when the Doctor entered the room.

"Rory filled me in on the way," the Doctor said when they reached Amy. "I can't believe that a civilization would use its own people in research to create weapons, and in the name of peace too!"

He glanced over Amy, noting the distress in her eyes. "Are you all right Amelia?"

"Yeah," Amy didn't know what else to say. "I'm fine."

"I am glad the two of you are alright, and, you both came up with more than I did. No one wanted to talk to me! Can you believe that?" Turning to Marci, the Doctor cooed, "Now who are you? You are an interesting little thing now aren't you?"

"Doctor!" Rory reprimanded, "She is a human being, don't treat her like a puppy."

"Oh Rory, don't be silly! That was nothing like my puppy voice. I just find her fascinating! Not too often do you get to meet someone with the gift of foresight!"

"Beware Doctor," Marci said, looking up at the Doctor with sincerity. "Searching further will only yield more despair and pain. You will not like what you will find."

"Perhaps," the Doctor responded, "but people are suffering here. No matter what I might find, I could not call myself Doctor if I did not do everything in my power to save everyone."

The sound of a door opening made the Doctor and his companions swing around. Marci slunk back to the corner of her cell as four armed guards came running into the room, guns drawn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, thanks again for all the positive reviews. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but my schedule is really busy so that's why most of the chapters are short. Basically, faster uploads mean shorter chapters, longer chapters mean slower uploads, sorry. I always hated it when people put up really short chapters and now I'm one of them! Yikes! Ill do my best to make them longer, the next chapter is going to be over a thousand words. Any way...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" One of the guards asked, pointing his gun at the three companions. Marci recoiled into the farthest corner of her cell as they approached. Amy noted that she had a knack of making herself unobtrusive.

"Ah, right, hello! I'm the Doctor and These are the Ponds, Amy and Rory to be exact. We come in peace." He smiled and extended his hand.

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor's stupid grin as the guard looked at them warily, not offering his own hand to the Doctor. The Doctor dropped his hand with a huff and mumbled, "rude."

"This is a restricted area; unauthorized individuals will be neutralized and escorted off the premises." The guards tone was very unfriendly, and his gun was still raised.

"Well aren't you a bundle of laughs." The Doctor grunted, obviously offended that the guard didn't shake his hand.

"Actually," The Doctor continued, "it is about time you found us. We have an important meeting with your commander and you know how he doesn't like lateness. I would hate to be tardy to our first meeting."

The guards looked skeptical. "Do you have your credentials?"

The Doctor dug around his jacket and pulled out the psychic paper. "There you go, we are here to meet," he turned the psychic paper around to read it, "Commander Schuler. We just unfortunately got very lost on our way to his office."

"Alright," the guards still didn't look like they believed him, "how you managed to get in here though is beyond me, our security is top of the line. Your credentials are genuine though. Follow me; I will escort you to the commander." Turning to the other guards, he said, "get back to work, and make sure we don't have any more 'lost' guests wandering around."

"My name is Lt. Dagnar by the way." He added a friendlier tone to his introduction. He still didn't seem inclined to shake the Doctor's hand though, which did not go unnoticed by the Doctor. He was sporting a massive frown on his face, still miffed.

Dagnar walked them down a hallway and asked, "Is your meeting about the Source? I know that I am not supposed to know, but I overheard Commander Schuler saying he was worried about her increased brain activity."

"Why yes!" The Doctor lied, trying to sound more cheerful. "We are here to review the facility and report on the Source's function. The bosses want smooth sailing after all. What else did you hear? Don't worry; I won't tell on you."

"I haven't heard much. I am not usually stationed near the Source. No one is allowed near her…for safety reasons, she is very powerful."

"How do they interact with her then?' Rory asked as they headed down another corridor.

"Mechanics. The control room wraps around her cage so that we can keep watch on her all the time. If they need to get a sample off of her or fix any of the wires attached to her, the doctors send in robots." He opened a door with his security badge. "Here we are folks, the main control room."

* * *

The control room did indeed form a sort of half moon around a large cage. There were windows everywhere, all looking in towards the cage. The cage was too dark so they couldn't see the Source, but the outside room was bright white and full of monitors and people.

"Commander Schuler." The guard greeted a tall unpleasant looking man. "These people say they have a meeting with you."

"Thank you Lt. Dagnar." His voice was deep and gravely. "My apologizes sirs, ma'am, I was unaware of any such meeting."

"Not a problem," The Doctor shook the man's hand with a smile, "these things sometimes fall from the mind. Do you have time to speak with us now?"

Amy was surprised at how pleasant the Doctor was being. Anyone who knew him though could easily see his tension, practiced pleasantries disguising his anger.

Commander Schuler gave them a toothy smile, showing off his many cavities. "Why sure, but you will have to tell me what we are meeting about."

"We come from Galactic Law Enforcement, sanctioned by the Alliance. The big boys up top want an update. Don't worry, they think you are doing a marvelous job; they just want a fresh opinion on the matter. That is why we are here." The Doctor gave Schuler another cool smile, his face subtly demanding: '_believe me'._

_"_Very well, my office is just this way." Schuler motioned behind himself.

"If you don't mind," the Doctor interjected, "I would like my associate, Mrs. Pond, to look around a bit while we speak, if that is okay. It is nothing important, I just want her to get a different perspective form Rory and myself."

"Not at all, however, please do not touch anything." Schuler said, looking at Amy. "The work we are doing here is quite sensitive and the slightest mistake could end up putting all of our lives in danger."

"Right-o Sir," Amy replied, "It will be like I am not even here."

"Very well, my people will answer any questions you might have." Looking around the control room he bellowed, "Mrs. Pond is an important guest of mine. Give her whatever she needs." Turning back to his guests he said, "follow me gentlemen."

The Doctor spared Amy one last look, a look that said 'find out as much as you can, but be safe'. Then he and Rory trailed after the Commander.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for the reviews. The Source should be making an appearance soon, I think Ill have her show up in the next chapter. I really hope this chapter makes sense, its been a long day and i was multitasking while i wrote it :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who**

* * *

"So," The Doctor said as he flopped down into a chair by the Commander's desk, "this Source., tell me about it."

"Haven't you been briefed?" Schuler looked confused.

"Well, yeah, but I want to hear it in the words of the head hauncho himself!"

Rory rolled his eyes and added, "If you don't mind, we just want to make sure our report is as thorough as possible. You can help us by just telling us everything from your point of view."

"Sure, but I don't know where to start, this project has been going on since before I was born."

"How did your people come by this Source?" The Doctor asked.

The Commander sighed. "You really want me to recite our whole history? Alright then." Settling back in his chair, the Commander folded his hands across his stomach. "She has been in our possession for about seventy years. When she first came to our world, we were in the midst of a brutal war. She came here, seemingly out of nowhere, and suffering from severe injuries. At first we thought she was some kind of threat, a weapon sent by our enemies to destroy us. She was capable of healing herself of all injuries with little effort. Historical reports of her first sighting say that everyone in her presence could feel the power that radiated off of her, and they were afraid. However, instead of attacking us, she wanted to help us, used her power to end the war and restore peace. No one knows how she did it, but she did. Who wouldn't want that kind of weapon at their beck and call? She was going to leave, but she was weak from the war. Without her, we would be vulnerable to more attacks so my predecessors did what needed to be done. While she was weak, they were able to subdue her. She didn't suspect a thing. They basically they put her into a coma."

Anger was building in the Doctor's eyes. "So you imprisoned a being who only came to help you?"

"Yep," The Commander responded, sounding amused. Seeing the anger in the Doctor the Commander justified, "Our society was destabilized by the war, vulnerable to other world attacks. Who wouldn't do anything to protect one's own? I have no problem with what my ancestors did. They did it in the name of peace for future generations; I only carry on that mission."

"And now?" the Doctor questioned, "Why do you still have her imprisoned?"

"Is this some kind of test sir? Cause the answer is simple. Never give away your best weapon; you never know when you might need it."

"So the Source is your greatest weapon. What are all of the others here for? Why keep so many people imprisoned?" Rory asked, glancing at the Doctor, hoping he would calm down.

"Before the Source, we needed a way to defeat our enemies. By chance, we came across a being who could read the thoughts of others. This opened our eyes to a world beyond our imaginations. This was our edge against our enemies, people with extraordinary abilities. We started to collect them, then found a way to harvest their abilities for study. We had hoped to use our patients to create a kind of super soldier, but unfortunately, that never came to be. Too many problems and risks, our test subjects went crazy and had to be destroyed."

"So you torture anyone with special abilities for research's sake then keep them locked up so the world never knows that you are driving them to insanity." The Doctor's voice was pure ice.

"We gave everyone a chance to know the truth; they turned it down," the Commander shrugged, "out of sight out of mind as they say. People don't question it because it keeps them safe. You throw rights of the patients into situations like this, then the peace we have worked so hard for will fall to pieces."

"You gave them the chance to know the truth and they didn't want to know?" Rory asked in disbelief.

Schuler shrugged. "They decided not knowing was the only way they could maintain a clear conscious."

"What is wrong with everyone?" Rory said with annoyance.

"What species is the Source?" The Doctor asked, trying to keep his mind off of the evils this planet's inhabitants were committing. "I have traveled to many places and have never come across a species with powers like hers."

"She never had a chance to tell us where she came from; I don't think she could have even if we had given her the opportunity. She seemed half mad, perhaps from her rough landing. As for what species, as far as we can tell she is 21st century human…at least mostly."

"Mostly?" Rory asked with surprise.

"Yeah, the rest of her DNA is made up of a strange template, one we have never seen before."

"This situation is making less and less sense." Rory murmured to the Doctor.

"Hmm," The Doctor agreed. "You mentioned harvesting power from your 'patients', how?"

"Brain waves." Schuler replied. "It took us a while, but we eventually figured out how to extract power using an electric current. The best part is, the Source never runs out, it is like she is made of this extreme form of energy that is always charged."

"Electric current? Wouldn't that hurt her?" Rory looked confused.

The Doctor was the one who responded quietly. "Yes it would Rory, it would be incredibly painful."

"In order to keep her subdued and receive the greatest return of energy harvest, we send an electric pulse through her every five hours" The Commander continued nonchalantly. "Normally that prevents her brain function from increasing to dangerous levels. Today however, she seems to be trying to wake up. That is why we are on high alert."

"Why five hours?" Rory asked.

"That is the time we have found to be the optimum release of power. We get the best harvest from her while still keeping her in a coma. If she were to wake up, she could kill us all with only a thought."

"Well Commander," the Doctor said darkly with steely calm, "I am afraid we are going to have to shut you down. What you are doing here is a crime, and I do not like criminals."

"The Source is our power Doctor." Schuler frowned. "It is how we have maintained peace in this galaxy for so long. With the power we harvest from the Source, all the essentials of life are at our disposal, there is no need for war in our galaxy because we have everything we need from the Source. No one can take her away from us. She is a vital part of our survival now."

"I guess you are just going to have to adapt than, cause this ends now!" The Doctor stood up, slamming his fist onto the desk. His eyes were blazing mad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, I had a busy couple of days and this chapter gave me a bit of trouble, especially the end. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Amy hoped the boys were having better luck than she was. No one in the control room really wanted to talk to her, despite being ordered to by the Commander. A few would answer her questions with vague politeness, much to her annoyance.

When the Doctor had decided to split the group up, Amy's initial reaction was one of worry. Marci's warnings about the Doctor's anger had made her want to stay by his side at all times, ready to step in to stop him if necessary. In the end though, she realized that there was no point arguing with the Doctor. He'd just get mad, then she'd get mad, then he would say "because I said so that's why," and their conversation would end with her doing exactly what he wanted. He didn't know anything about Marci's predictions anyway, and arguing would only make him suspicious. Instead of staying worried and mad, Amy decided to be positive. Maybe she could find the source, save her, and prevent the Doctor from becoming too angry.

Amy surveyed the control room, watching people work. Everyone was stationed at various computers, monitoring whatever activities were happening on the screen. The many screens in the room were recording what looked like vital signs, but most of it made little sense to Amy. She thought Rory would have been more useful out here than she was.

Amy leaned forward to get a better look at one of the monitors. "What's this recording?" she asked a woman at the desk.

"That is the part of the Source's brain that we believe allows her to heal herself. My job is to record any anomalies, in the hopes that we can learn how the process works. Unfortunately, her induced coma has rendered almost all of her abilities inaccessible. We monitor what we can, but most of her system is shut down. That is why the only thing we can harvest off of her is her energy. In order to be able to access her other abilities, we would have to wake her up, and that is something none of us are willing to do." The woman, whose nametag read Missy Towser, answered Amy. Amy was surprised by the helpfulness of the woman. Missy looked somewhat guilty as she explained the situation. _Hmm _ Amy thought, _it seems like some of these people do not approve of what they are doing_, _maybe that's why no one wants to talk to me…it could be out of shame._

"What all can she do?" Amy asked.

"We don't really know. Honestly, I don't think we should be messing around with her at all. One wrong move or calculation could wake her up, and I don't want to be in her way if that happens."

Lowering her voice, Amy asked, "So you aren't really okay with this are you. I mean, your job is basically to torture and hold people captive."

"I do what I have too," Missy said sadly, "this is the only way to keep my family and home safe from another galactic war. It is an unfortunate situation though, after all, she had only come here to help us."

"There have to be other ways though, has anyone looked?"

"I'm sure they have, Commander Schuler assures us that this is the only way."

"And you trust the Commander? He didn't really strike me as the trustworthy type."

A loud beeping noise interrupted whatever Missy's response was going to be.

"What's that?" Amy asked, looking around the room.

"Nothing to worry about Miss," Missy responded. "The Source sometimes has flare ups. Every few hours she emits some kind of frequency; it usually coincides with the electrical stimulations. We are not sure if it is a distress call or homing beacon or whatever, we cannot translate the communication. I think it is her calling out for help."

"Let me hear it," Amy said, "I am able to understand pretty much any language." At Missy's surprised look, Amy said, "it's complicated, and I don't think I fully understand it myself, something to do with my friend's spaceship."

Missy accepted Amy's dismissal, and brought up the signal the Source was transmitting.

Amy's eyes grew wide. The signal was the most beautiful singing she had ever heard. The words were not translated in her head like normal, but they made her feel calm with their lyrical beauty.

"Do you know if?" Missy asked.

"No, I don't think so. I can't understand it." Though, somehow Amy knew what the language was. The signal was what brought the TARDIS here, and since the language wasn't translated in her head, it must be Gallifreyan.

Missy shut off the transmission with a sigh. "She has sent out that same signal for years. We don't know who it is intended for, but no one is going to come. I'm surprised she hasn't given up yet."

"Maybe hope is all she has left." Amy heard the anger in her tone, and Missy's head dropped some.

Looking around the room again, Amy's brain searched for a different topic. Glancing over Missy's shoulder, she found it. "What's that door there?" She said with a nod toward the door. "Does that lead to the Source's cage?" She stepped closer to it.

"Yeah, but I don't think you are allowed in there." Missy responded, still sounding dejected. "Very few people are able to go in."

"Your Commander said that you were to accommodate me in everything right?"

"Yes," she said uncomfortably.

"Well then," Amy put on her demanding face, "I want to go in."

"It's dangerous ma'am."

"Then I take full responsibility for whatever happens, just let me in." She put her hands on her hips. "I just want a look Missy, I won't do anything wrong…I promise." She lied.

"Alright, I just hope you know what you are doing." Missy went to the padlocked door and punched in a number. The door opened with a hiss, allowing access to the dark prison.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Before she could head into the room, Missy stopped her. "Don't go near her. Her power is subdued, but if you get too close…just stay back okay?"

"Thanks Missy, I'll stay back."

It took a while for Amy's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the cage. When the door shut behind her, the main source of light she had disappeared. Dim lights began to come on, lining the floor, reminding Amy of a movie theater.

As she walked forward, more lights came on to light her path. She worked her way further into the room and noticed a red line and caution signs. DO NOT CROSS, they read.

A bright light suddenly turned, blinding Amy for a few moments. When her eyes finally adjusted, she saw what the light revealed. Illuminated in the center of the prison, chained to a chair, sat a slumped figure. Amy stared in horror, bile rising in her throat, as she gazed upon the dirty and bloody figure of the Source.


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for all the reviews, it is very encouraging to know people are liking the story. this chapter might be a little darker, i wasnt quite sure how much detail i should put into the source's appearance. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who**

* * *

Amy stared at the broken figure shackled in the center of the room. _That's the Sources? _She thought. Amy wasn't quite sure what she expected, but the young woman chained to the chair was not it. This woman didn't look so powerful, if anything, she looked pitiful, and very much dead. Her head was hanging down, and she didn't acknowledge Amy's presence.

Amy took a moment to collect her thoughts, gather her courage, and observe the Source. Her hair was a dark brown, and it looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to it, hacking it to shoulder length. It was messy, uneven, and greasy with sweat. The Source looked like she hadn't had a decent shower in a very long time.

From what Amy could see of her face, it was covered in dirt and blood. The only clean parts were the trials of tears that streaked across her cheeks. Her mouth was hanging open and a bit of bloody drool was dripping down onto her shirt. The woman's cloths were rags, torn and dirty. Her wrists and ankles were bloody where the chains made contact with her skin; the bruises and blood around the chains showed signs of struggle. Tubes and wires were attached all over the woman; some looked like they gave her nutrients, while others were obviously a source of pain. There were around twenty electrical wires hooked up to the Source, and the skin around them was covered in nasty red burns.

Amy felt sick again; she felt the vomit threatening to come back up her throat. She swallowed, trying to stay strong. This sight would make anyone angry beyond belief, how was she supposed to keep the Doctor calm?

Slowly, Amy stepped forward, trying to find her voice to get the woman's attention. "H-hello?" She didn't mean for it to be a question, but her nerves got tangled into her voice. The woman didn't move.

"Hello," Amy tried again, a bit louder than before but trying to keep her voice soft and warm. "I'm Amy; I'm here with some friends, we have come to help you."

The Source still made no response. Amy glanced down at the red line and DO NOT CROSS signs, and wondered what would happen if she crossed. _I need to get closer to her; I need to get her out of here._ Taking a deep breath, Amy thought, _here goes nothing. _Closing her eyes, Amy took a large step over the line.

* * *

After a few moments, Amy's eyes snapped open, realizing that nothing had happened to her. She had crossed the DO NOT CROSS line and was perfectly fine. She gingerly walked over to the chained woman and knelt beside her. The Source's eyes were open, but she wasn't looking at anything. They were glazed over, but unlike Marci's eyes, the Source's eyes had a golden shimmer misting over hazel.

Reaching up her hand, Amy hesitated. _Why did everyone here fear this woman? Maybe I should just go get the Doctor_. _No. The whole point of this was to keep the Doctor away so he wouldn't get too angry._ Stealing her resolve, Amy placed her hand on the woman's arm.

As soon as her hand made contact with icy skin, the Source's eyes shot up and stared at her. Golden power surged in those eyes, and Amy suddenly knew why so many people feared this woman.

* * *

Commander Schuler calmly looked at the two angry men before him.

"How can you be so mad? If you were sent by the Alliance…oh." Understanding dawned on the Commander's face. "How did you get in here if you are not one of us? And why are you here? Very few have tried to stop our work here, and none of them have ever succeeded, or do you want to be another example?"

"Example?" Rory asked.

"Not many people have tried to free our patients, but those who have, well…" Schuler smiled. " We publicly execute them. A good death every now and then is an excellent reminder to all that we are only here to insure the safety of our people. Freeing the Source and all of our patients would only end in war and death. Only those who work on the project know what we do here, everyone else is clueless. That makes it easy for us when someone on the work force develops a consciousness. They decide what we are doing is wrong, try to free the patients in the name of morality, and then, when we capture them, we tell the planet that they are warmongers, trying to free our only source of protection." His smile grew wider. "We turn them into the bad guys so that the whole planet approves of their deaths."

"You lie to everyone and kill those who try to help?" The Doctor was shaking with anger.

"Yep, and it looks like we are going to have a couple more deaths on our hands. You and your group will fail, just as everyone else has."

"If you think that, then you have obviously never heard of me before." The Doctor said.

"Well, I have an army; you are only three, and soon you will only be two."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"The Source will take care of the woman for us. She is probably already finished with her." Schuler chuckled.

"What will she do? What is happening to Amy?" Rory said, starting to panic.

Laughing Schuler replied, "Anyone who goes near the Source falls into an endless sleep. So far, we have not succeeded in bringing anyone out of it, when your friend goes near the Source, as I know she will, she will sleep forever."

"Amy!" Rory breathed. He looked towards the Doctor, worry in his eyes.

"Go." The Doctor said.

Rory jumped up and ran from the room, shouting for his wife.

The Doctor glared at Schuler, "If anything happens to her…"

"You will what Doctor? I already told you, I have an army; you have no chance at winning. The Source is too important; I won't lose her, not on my watch."

"Yet I still feel confident that I will be the victor in this." The Doctor said, gritting his teeth and turning to follow Rory. "I will save everyone Commander, and I will make sure no harm comes to any of them again."

"The Source is too powerful, even if you succeed, wherever you take her, she will be hunted."

"The more you talk Commander, the deeper you are digging your own grave. She is now under _my _protection, and I will make sure no more harm comes to her."

"You don't even know what she really is Doctor. I am interested in seeing how you react when you see how dangerous she can be."

"I have only seen one person do what you say this Source can do, and you should thank whatever deity you believe in that that person is locked away in another universe and cannot possibly be the Source." The Doctor turned to leave and find Amy and Rory, but the Commander followed him.

"You are very sure of yourself Doctor, but make no mistake, the Bad Wolf Project will continue, as it always has, you cannot stop us."

The Doctor, who had made it halfway through the control room, froze. "What did you say?" His voice hushed.

"I said that there is no way three people, no matter how cocky you are, could stop this project."

"No, not that, what is the name of the project?" Distress was clear on the Doctor's face.

"Bad Wolf? Rubbish name if you ask me, but it is the name my predecessors came up with."

"How? How did they come up with that name?" Doctor's voice became demanding and deadly. He walked back towards Schuler making Schuler back up a step from the Doctor's intensity.

"Why is that important?" He asked with a frown.

"Because Commander," the Doctor stepped closer, "the answer to that question determines whether you live or you die."


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, chapter 10! how exciting :) Sorry I didnt upload yesterday, this chapter gave me quite the headache. I am still not 100% happy with it, but oh well. **

**To clarify one thing from last chapter: someone reviewed and asked why the Source's hair wasnt blonde. Well, that girl is a bottle blonde, so i figure after seventy years in prison, the peroxide has grown out so now she is back to her natural color. **

**Anyway, hope you like it. Thanks to all who review/favorite/follow!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who**

* * *

Rory had run out of the Commander's office with a speed that he didn't know he had. He sprinted into the control room, pushing people aside who got in his way. Amy was in trouble, no one else mattered.

The workers were surprised, but no one stopped him as he approached the Source's cage. He shouted at a few workers and made a scene until someone punched in the door code for him. Rory didn't even blink at the eerie darkness of the cage, he just ran in; all he thought about was saving Amy.

Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust, Rory half expected to see his wife lying unconscious in front of a terrifying creature. He knew the Source was supposed to look human, but the irrational part of his mind expected something much more fearsome.

Therefore, he was surprised to see his obviously conscious wife kneeling next to a very weak, half-conscious figure.

"Amy!" Rory cried happily.

She turned toward him, looking surprised to see him. "Good, you're here. Come over here and help me, she needs medical help." Amy didn't seem to realize how frantic Rory had been.

Rory frowned and jogged over to the two women. After taking a few moments to assess the woman's condition he said, "Amy, we need to get her to the TARDIS, and quickly."

"Then help me get all this stuff off of her, she has about a billion things attached to her body."

A couple of minutes went by as Amy and Rory worked on the chains and wires. "Has she spoken to you at all?" Rory asked.

"A little bit," Amy replied, "When I touched her arm she woke up, I thought she was going to kill me."

Rory looked at the Source with a skeptical expression, not sure if he believed her capable of that. "What did she say?

"Just, 'save them.' I think she was talking about the other patients."

"And you are sure that this is the Source?"

"You should have seen her eyes Rory, they were glowing with energy, she has to be the Source." Amy tugged on the chains. "We have to get her out of here before the Doctor comes, he can't see her like this."

"But the Doctor could help," Rory argued.

"No, he will get angrier than he already is, and then who knows what he will do."

"Not sure if that's possible," Rory muttered.

The Source stirred, eyes opening slightly. Rory glanced down to see if they were glowing, but was only met with a tired hazel expression.

"Er, hi," Amy said, "I don't know if you heard me before, but I'm Amy. This is my husband Rory. We are here to help you."

"Y-you must s-save them…p-please," Rory was surprised to detect a London accent in the woman's voice.

"Do you mean the other patients? Cause that is the plan." Amy tried to sound confident, "We are going to get you all out of here. But first things first, how do we unhook you from all these machines?"

The woman patiently watched the couple work, eyes still somewhat unfocused.

"What's your name?" Amy asked kindly.

"I h-have many n-names," the Source replied, "it d-depends on who you a-ask."

"Well, who do _you _consider yourself to be?"

The woman gave her a weak smile. "R-Rose, I am Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Rose, and don't you worry, we'll get you out of here in no time."

"I am not worried, just tired," and Rose looked it.

"Amy," Rory said quietly to his wife, still a little shaken from worrying about her. "I thought I was going to lose you. The Commander said that everyone who gets near the Sour… I mean Rose, falls into some kind of endless sleep."

"Th-that is my defense," Rose explained, tendrils of gold flickering in her eyes, "but I knew A-Amy wasn't a threat to me, so she wasn't affected. When I am free and stronger, I will w-wake up all those who sleep."

"Hang on," Amy said, "Arent you supposed to be in a coma yourself?"

"Yeah," Rory added, "The Commander said that they had you in an induced coma, one that prevented you from harming them. How did you wake up?"

"Amy," Rose explained, looking over at the redhead, "I have the Time Vortex running through my veins. The people here were able to sedate me, but the touch of a time traveler, one who has been in the vortex, could wake me up."

"Glad I could help," Amy grinned, then looked conflicted for a moment before continuing. "I have to ask, a woman we meet in the prison, Marci, she said you knew our friend. I was wondering, how do you know the Doctor?"

Rose's eye became more focused all of a sudden and widened, "he cannot know it is me! He will be so angry, he mustn't know!" Her breathing became rapid and ecstatic, and Amy was worried she would hyperventilate.

"Okay okay, calm down. I haven't told him, but he will find out eventually."

"Why all the secrecy?" Rory asked, "If the Doctor knew, he would be able to free you faster."

Rose sighed, and weakly tried to sit up straighter. "I want him safe, even from himself. His anger can't get the best of him, if it does, he will hate himself even more than he already does. You know how he is. Besides, if it was simply a matter of freeing myself, I would be free by now, but the cost is too terrible."

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"I am very weak, but even now, even in my coma, freeing myself would have been incredibly easy."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because," Rose looked sad, "I could free myself but not the other prisoners. I have tried to shield them the best that I can, it has made me even weaker. It is not only freeing that they need, they need to be restored, brought back to how they were before the torture. In my present condition, I could not do that."

Amy looked thoughtful, "Okay, but if you freed yourself, you could leave, grow stronger, then come back and restore everyone."

"Yeah, but I haven't told you the cost of my freedom."

"And what would that be?" Rory asked.

"The power it would take to free myself would cause a massive surge in energy." Rose's voice was gaining strength. "With all of the harvesting and experiments the people here have been doing, that surge would effectively wipe out everyone within twenty miles of the prison."

"Oh," Amy said, understanding, "So you have endured years of torture because freeing yourself would cost others their lives? Wow."

"I knew there was another way, there is always another way. I called out to the TARDIS, hoping she would hear me. We have a unique connection," Rose smiled fondly. "I knew bringing the Doctor here would be a huge risk, but if he had the right companions, someone to rein his anger in, that he would be my only chance of saving myself and everyone here."

"Well I promise you, the Doctor will not go all Time Lord Crazy on us, I won't let him." Amy sounded determined.

Rose's smile widened, "I can see why he picked you."

Amy and Rory had pulled all of the wires off of Rose by then, but they were struggling with the chains. "If you are so powerful, couldn't you pull these chains off?"

Rose shook her head, "I can't risk it. I have pretty much no idea how to control my power, I might be able to focus it now that the TARDIS is near, she helps me control the vortex, but I am afraid of the cost. Every good thought I have while wielding the power gets turned upside down."

At Amy and Rory's inquisitive looks, she continued. "The first time I used this power I had only wanted to save the Doctor. Instead, I destroyed an entire race and condemned a friend to everlasting life. The second time I wasn't quite aware of what I was doing. I was trapped in another universe, and I wanted to get back here. I was walking home one day and suddenly felt a massive surge of power within me, calling me, and I found myself on this planet. When I decided to help these people end their war, I ended up wiping their enemy's memories. They lost all thoughts of war, but they also lost a part of themselves. So you can see why I am hesitant. Every good intention comes with a cost."

Rose seemed to have talked longer than she should have. As she finished her tale, her eyes were brimming with tears and she began coughing up phlegm and blood.

Suddenly, outside the cage, they heard angry shouting, which was impressive as the cage was almost completely soundproof. Then came a sound that sent chills down Amy and Rory's backs.

Through the door they heard the deadly tone of the Doctor, "Open this door."

* * *

**Guess who is going to be spitting fire next chapter :) The Doctor's reaction is going to be quite a challenge to write. Trying to write everyone in character is amazingly difficult.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry again for the delayed upload. Thanks for all the reviews, i love them! This is probably not the chapter you were all expecting, but i thought it was important to get some of what the Doctor was doing while Amy and Rory were with Rose. I wanted to show how he has an idea of who the Source is, but that he is in major denial about it. Also, I needed to give an explanation as to why the project is called bad wolf. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor had Schuler backed up against a wall. It had been a long time since he had felt both angry and terrified. _It can't be her_, he reasoned with himself. _She is gone, you will never see her again, there is no way she could be the Source. You can't keep doing this to yourself!_

**But it makes sense**, another side of the Doctor argued.** This kind of power, only vortex energy could be this powerful, it has to be her, there is no one else.**

_But it CAN'T! _He couldn't let himself hope, he knew she was gone, it wasn't her. But his thoughts would not stop hoping. _If it was her_…

His eyes darkened. "If you value your life, you will tell me everything." The Doctor's jaw was set firmly. "Bad Wolf, what does it mean, why is it the name of your disgusting torture project?"

Schuler, though cornered by the Doctor's behavior, didn't seem overly worried about his own safety. "I am in charge Doctor, not you. I make the demands here."

The Doctor slammed the Commander up against the wall, forearm pressed tightly against Schuler's throat. He couldn't hold his anger at bay any longer; he had to know, "ANSWER ME!" He was practically screaming.

"Grah," Schuler grunted, still defiant, "get off of me. GUARDS!"

"No," the Doctor yelled, choking the man further. "Your guards are nothing. I am the highest authority in this entire universe, the chain of command ends with ME! You will all obey ME! Now tell me, WHY! WHY BAD WOLF!"

All of the workers in the control room had stopped their work when the commotion began and they seemed to have frozen, staring at the scene playing out in front of them. No one could quite understand what was happening, and no one was rushing to help the Commander.

The Commander looked around wildly, screaming for someone to get the Doctor off of him, but everyone just stared, they were afraid of the angry Time Lord.

As the Commander started to turn blue, a woman finally stood up from her desk and said, "B-Bad Wolf. It's…" She trailed off and squeaked when the Doctor turned his stony glare on her.

"Tell me." The Doctor's voice was only slightly less volatile. _Stay calm Doctor_ he told himself. He tried to give the woman an encouraging smile, but by her reaction, he figured it looked more like an angry grimace, or maybe like he was in some kind of pain.

Swallowing, the woman continued, "it's based it off of a prophesy. One of the earliest Seersays that was imprisoned here, she foretold of the Source's coming."

"What was the prophesy?" demanded the Doctor.

"I don't…"

"TELL ME!" The Doctor shouted, any patience he had shown earlier was gone. He was trying not to sound as panicked as his thoughts were.

"It was something about a golden goddess." The woman glanced between the Doctor and the choking Commander; both were looking at her angrily. "It told of her coming. It was said that she would burn like the sun and howl like the wolf."

"Yes, and?" _It can't be her! _His thoughts were screaming.

"H-Her coming was supposed to herald the dawn of a new age, one of progress and peace. " Words tumbled out of the scared woman. However, when she looked in the Commander's direction again, there was no love in her eyes. She was scared of the Doctor, but she disliked the Commander enough to denounce the project he cared so much about. "It also warned that should anything befall the goddess, a terrible storm would rain down and destroy everything."

She looked into the Doctor's eyes, clearly seeing the storm within. "You are what the prophesy warned us about. We should have listened, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," the Commander yelled, finally freeing himself from the Doctor's choke hold. "You don't scare me, by the end of this day you and your little friends will all be executed, the Source is MINE and she always will be!"

The Doctor had had enough. He usually avoided physical violence, but in the Commander's case, he was willing to make an exception. Swinging his fist around, he slammed it into the Commander's face. The Commander slumped to the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

The Doctor turned to the woman next to him, grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to the Source's cell door. In a deadly calm voice, he said, "Open this door."

"I..I can't," the woman sounded even more scared now, "please sir, let me go, you are hurting me!"

The Doctor didn't seem to notice her pleas; he pushed her roughly out of his way and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. The key pad sparked and the door flew open when he aimed the sonic at it.

As cell door slid open, the Doctor got a clear but dark view of the interior. He saw his two companions hunched over someone in the center of the room. All his anger seemed to vanish as panic began to well up in him.

_Is it her? What if it is her? What if it isn't her? It can't be her! _He craned his neck to see who the Source was.

_Don't hope_ he scolded himself, _hope only leads to heartache._

Amy turned around at the sound of the Doctor's entrance and the Doctor saw panic well up in her at the sight of him. "Doctor…you can't, you shouldn't…" She seemed to be at a loss of what to say. "You need to stay calm."

"Step away Amy." His voice was cold. _What was she so afraid of?_

Amy looked concerned. _He wasn't supposed to come so quickly._ She was panicking._ They hadn't had time to free Rose. What was she supposed to do now?_

"Let me see her Amy. MOVE!" The Doctor shouted.

Amy flinched at his tone, and then looked at Rory, hoping he had an idea of what to do, but he looked as worried as she was. Seeing no other option, Amy gave a defeated sighed and stepped aside, giving the Doctor a clear view of the cell's occupant.

The Doctor felt his hearts freeze and his blood run cold. Dirty, bloody, and chained in the center of the room was his Rose.

* * *

**So, obviously, next chapter is the reaction!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry again about another slow upload, I had some company and no time to write. This is part one of the Doctor's reaction. I figured he would have his priorities straight and take care of Rose before he went all Time Lord Victorious on everyone. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine :(**

* * *

The air in the cage felt chilly as the Doctor stared at Rose. He didn't really know what to think or what to do so he just stared.

Finally, his brain told his feet to move, but the action proved to be a challenge. Taking a shaky step forward, the Doctor felt his knees buckle underneath him. He fell, landing hard on the concrete floor, but he never took his eyes off of Rose.

Amy was by his side in an instant. "Doctor?" She sounded nervous and unsure. This was not the reaction that she had expected from the Doctor. He was supposed to be angry, not this, whatever it was.

"It can't be," he whispered, grabbing Amy's shoulder as she tried to help him back up. She was surprised at the frailty in his voice, the confusion. His limbs felt like they were frozen in ice, he couldn't move.

"Doctor…just stay calm okay?" Amy was trying to sound confident, willing him to understand, that she needed him to be the Doctor who fixes problems, not the Doctor who destroys his enemies.

Unfortunately, telling him to stay calm seemed to be the wrong thing to say. _It's not a dream_ he realized with a jolt. _It really is Rose and she really is in pain_.

"We need to get her out of here, but I need you to stay calm." Amy was trying to get his attention. It worked. Looking at Rose, broken and in pain woke up a fire within him and the Doctor's anger came back with a blaze. His strength returned to him in a flash and he bolted over to Rose. When he reached her, he saw that she was barely conscious. He knelt down next to her so that she could see his face.

"Doctor," she breathed, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. He saw how weak she was and it turned his blood from icy to boiling.

He hesitated for a moment, slightly unsure of himself. _What am I waiting for?_ He asked himself. Are y_ou still afraid that if you touch her she will disappear? _

But when he finally reached up his hand, all his fears disappeared. _She is real. _

He tenderly stroked her cheek, gazing into her eyes, letting the feel of her pour over him. The Doctor suddenly realized that his hearts had started beating again, and they were pounding at an incredibly fast rate.

"Rose, Rose, my Rose," he murmured her name over and over again as he ran his hand through her hair and wiped dirt from her face with his thumb.

Amy and Rory just stared at the Doctor, trying to understand his strange reaction and the tender reverence with which he spoke Rose Tyler's name.

"Doctor," Rory reminded him, "she needs medical attention, we need to get her back to the TARDIS."

"R-right, course you're right Rory," The Doctor reluctantly stood up. Pulling out his sonic again, he pointed it at the chains attached to Rose's limbs. They sparked and fell to the floor. The Doctor reached down and gently gathered Rose into his arms.

She put her hands his neck and gave him a weak but cheeky smile. "Hello."

Smiling back, the Doctor replied, "Hello."

A sense of déjà vu washed over the two of them. Both were reminded of their adventure on New Earth when Cassandra was running amuck, jumping bodies and causing mischief. The memory and the moment made tears form in both of their eyes.

"You've changed," she said quietly.

"Yeah, it happens," he said sadly.

"S'okay," she was slurring her words now as exhaustion and pain clouded her features, "your eyes are the same…your still you."

"Always," he whispered back, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead as her eyes drifted shut. "Don't worry Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, "I've got you now. I'm taking you home; no one will ever hurt you again."

Amy gave Rory a worried look. The Doctor's tone was gentle towards Rose, but underneath the smoothness, a quiet rage was gathering intensity, waiting to be released.

_How on Earth am I going to stop him?_ Amy thought. The look that she saw in the Doctor's eyes was one she had never seen before.

No one bothered the four people as the Doctor carried Rose to the TARDIS. The Commander was still unconscious, and his guards seemed confused as to what to do without his leadership.

The control room looked like a disaster zone. Amy didn't know exactly what happened in the room, but she had a sinking feeling that the burning computers and knocked over chairs were the Doctor's doing. _He was angry even before he found out who the Source was._ To say Amy was worried about what the Doctor was planning would be an understatement.

As they passed through the destroyed room, the Doctor didn't look at a single person, and most of them averted their eyes from him. Amy wasn't sure if they refused to look up out of shame or out of fear.

When they passed through the main cell area, Amy noted how quiet all the prisoners were. They were no longer cowering in the back of their cells, or whispering to themselves. Now they were clinging to the bars and staring at them in eerie silence as they passed by.

Amy noticed Marci, her milky eyes blank but still filled with the warning she had given Amy earlier. _I know_ Amy thought, frustrated. She was willing Marci to read her thoughts, _how do I stop him?_ Marci gave no answer.

It was like the whole building was catering just to the four time travelers. Doors opened without key cards, guards and workers stayed out of their way, and they made it back to the TARDIS faster than Amy thought possible. _Maybe the building is trying to apologize for all the cruelty_ Amy mused.

When they reached the familiar blue box, the doors opened on their own accord. "She knows," was the only thing that the Doctor said, "She knows my Rose needs help."

They all piled in and headed for the TARDIS sick bay. The Doctor laid Rose on a bed and began to run the sonic over her. Each time he checked the readings his face would grow darker. Rose had lost consciousness again when the Doctor had begun his diagnosis.

"Rory," the Doctor said, "I need you to help me."

"What do you need me for? You know way more than I do." Rory was confused.

"Well, yes, I actually know a lot more than you, but at the moment, I can't seem to think at all." He looked Rory in the eyes, a silent plea in the look.

"Of course Doctor," Rory replied.

"Thank you." The Doctors words were full of sincerity.

He stared at Rose for a moment longer, looking lost in thought, but then he turned to leave the room. Amy stepped in his way.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Make them all pay," was his reply.

* * *

**So I loooove cliffhangers :) Sorry. I will try really hard to upload sooner, but right now the next chapter is almost a completely blank page. I am trying to decide how extreme it should be. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I was originally going to have this be the Doctor going crazy on the Commander, but I realized i was missing a bit of the in between parts. Thank you all for the reviews, i like to know if anything is confusing or what not. I have been a bit busy lately, and I was sick for a bit so that is why it took me so long to update. Sorry! Hope my sickness doesn't show in the writing. These chapters are getting harder to write. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

The Doctor was pacing back and forth. He had left Rose's side for only a moment to go to the control room and set them adrift in the vortex. He needed to leave the place they found Rose so that when he was sure she was stable, he could go back to the planet and have not lost any time. Rose came first, but he didn't want the Commander to have time to leave the complex and escape the Doctor's vengeance. Now that they were outside of any specific time, he allowed himself to think. His amazing ship was helping by sending calming vibes his way.

Amy had followed the Doctor into the control room and was watching him with a calculating glare. She had initially tried to reason with him and calm him down, but after he snapped at her, she just sat back and quietly glowered at him. He wasn't going Crazy Time Lord on anyone right now so she felt it was safe to give him some space. She had asked him to stop and think for a moment, and no t rush into any rash decisions, and he was doing just that. She knew he was thinking about how to help Rose, but she was also pretty sure he was planning his revenge too.

Though he was fully aware of Amy's disapproving glower, right now, he was in no mood to deal with it. He needed to take a breath, gather his thoughts, and make sure Rose was okay. But that was part of the problem. How was Rose okay? She should be dead with the amount of torture she endured, not to mention how long she had endured it. _Seventy years!_ His head was throbbing.

He didn't know how long he had been pacing, but he was about to head in and check on Rory and Rose when the former poked his head out of the sick bay.

"Doctor?" Rory called, "I have done all the basics. She is on fluids and I cleaned her up a bit, but there isn't much more that I am capable of since I don't know what half the things are in here."

The Doctor nodded. Most of the strange equipment was useless anyway, especially since the Doctor didn't quite know what to do about Rose.

"She is sleeping right now," Rory continued, "I think it's time you take over, she needs a Doctor, not a nurse right now. You alright with that?"

"Thanks Rory, and yeah, I'm okay now, I just...I couldn't even begin to think of what to do. She looked so…"

"I know," Rory said, knowing he would be the same way if it was Amy.

"Well now, time to get to work." The Doctor's cheerful voice was forced. "We are safely floating in the time vortex, I put my thinking cap on, should be a thinking fez now that I _think_ about it, anyway, let's get Rose better."

Amy and Rory just stared at the Doctor's manic expression.

* * *

When the Doctor walked back into the sick bay, he was struck with the sight of Rose Tyler. He was still not quite able to believe she was there.

True to his word, Rory had cleaned Rose up, her face was cleared of all dirt and blood, and even her hair looked less greasy. Rory had also gotten her into clean robes. Though the Doctor knew she had to be put into clean clothes, part of him was not happy about Rory undressing her. _He's a nurse Doctor! It's part of his job! _He grumpily argued with himself. Snapping himself out of _that _train of thought, the Doctor got to work.

His brain poured over all the information he had gathered during this particular adventure, and he knew it all had to do with Bad Wolf. That worried him because he really did not have a clear understanding of what Bad Wolf meant.

He worked on one wound at a time, focusing on the biggest problems first until he got down to the smallest. The time flew by for him, but he knew he had been working for a very long time. All his energy and concentration was on Rose and how to make her better. He didn't even spare a thought for the Commander and his operation, not yet at least. _Rose first._

Rose didn't wake up the whole time the Doctor was working on her, but he knew it was because this was the first peaceful sleep she had had for years.

Bad Wolf had kept her alive for a long time, but what exactly did that mean?

As he worked, the Doctor noticed that Rose was beginning to show signs of improvement faster than any normal person would. Though her wounds were still severe, they had already started to heal.

_Well that is a good sign, an effect of Bad Wolf I'd imagine._ The Doctor was pleased with that side effect, but was still worried about what other side effects there might be.

"Oh Rose," He sighed. He had done all he could and was now just watching his companion sleep. "I promise I will make this right."

He bent over and pressed his lips to her temple, "They will never hurt you again." He whispered.

He left the sick bay, lingering at the door for a moment to gaze at his impossible pink and yellow human. Even though the peroxide was no longer there, she was still pink and yellow to him. Now that Rose was safe and stable, he let his anger flow back into his soul. He passed Amy and Rory on his way to the consol. They could see determination and fury in his eyes.

"Doctor?" Amy felt panicked again. "Don't do this."

The Doctor ignored her, putting the TARDIS into motion. When they landed back on the base, the Doctor turned to look at his companions. "Stay here." His voice was low.

He went to the doors and Amy yelled after him, "Doctor! Listen to me!"

He whirled around and shouted back. "No Amelia! You listen to me. They tortured the woman I love. Don't tell me to calm down or to think about what I am doing. I know exactly what I am doing. I'm going to kill them all."

Amy shrunk back from the angry Time Lord. _What do I do? What do I DO!_

He turned and left without another word.

* * *

**Next chapter should be epic, but it is really hard to know how far to take the Doctor. I will try my best to upload quickly, but i only have a few words of the next chp done so...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally! I got the chapter up! There were several directions I could have taken this, so it took a lot of refining and headaches to decide. I know it's a little out of character for the Doctor, but that is kinda the plan. It's not super long, but I try to at least make it over a thousand words. Hope you like it!**

**PS, thanks for the reviews! I almost have 200!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, pounding on the TARDIS doors. "That bloody alien locked us in!" She was frantic. _What am I going to do? I have failed_. Marci had said that if the Doctor let his anger consume him, he would lose everything. Amy had sworn up and down that she wouldn't let that happen, and now it was happening. The look he had had in his eyes when he left the TARDIS was telling enough, he planned on hurting someone, and Amy could do nothing about it.

"Amy," Rory said quietly, "let's just think about this yeah? We can figure something out." He sounded optimistic, trying to stay strong for Amy's sake, but inside, he was feeling just as anxious as she was.

"Shut up Rory," Amy spat, taking her frustration out on her ever patient husband. "There is nothing to think about. Every time we got locked in this ship we never got out without the Doctor's help, and he's the one who locked us in!"

"You're right Amy, I don't know how we will get out of this, but we need to do something."

"Come on," Amy sighed, trying to have a nicer tone, she knew it wasn't Rory's fault, "let's go check on Rose."

Rory gave her a quick, reassuring hug, and then they both headed back to check on the strange woman in the sick bay.

* * *

The Doctor's stride was full of purpose as he stormed from the TARDIS. He knew Amy would be angry with him but he didn't care. She didn't know how he felt. She couldn't possibly know. Sure she had lost Rory, multiple times, but she always got him back. The Doctor was always able to save him in the end. He hadn't been able to save Rose; she had been torn from him. He never quite knew how much she had meant to him, to his life, until she was gone from it. Miraculously, she was given back to him and these _people_, if he could call them people, had hurt her. HIS ROSE! Amy didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing because she had never felt that kind of sorrow and anger before. Even when Rory had died and been wiped from existence, Amy was blissfully unaware. Once in a while she experienced a horrible sadness that she couldn't explain, but then she forgot again. The Doctor never forgot his sadness from losing Rose.

These were the thoughts that fueled the Doctor on as he stormed into the control room. Glancing around, he took in the destruction he had caused. There were multiple small fires and sparks coming from various computers and machines, and papers were scattered all around. Most of the workers had fled the scene or were in the process of fleeing, sparing the Doctor frightened looks as they passed.

The Doctor ignored the terrified workers and looked around for wherever the Commander had crawled off to. He found him propped up against an overturned desk, his breathing was ragged and shallow, and he was rubbing his head with his fingers in obvious discomfort. The Doctor grinned at that. _ He's already in pain…good._ His gleeful expression was only brief though. As soon as the Commander looked up and caught sight of the Doctor, all of his plans flew out the window and the Doctor's anger over took him again. He strode over and yanked the Commander to his feet.

"It is time you pay for your crimes Commander," the Doctor said.

"Who are you to judge me?" The Commander choked out.

"I'm the Doctor," he said with authority.

The Commander didn't seem to care. "You will pay for your actions here Doctor," he sneered, spiting saliva and blood at the Doctor's face. "All I have ever done was for the sake of my planet, I have done nothing wrong."

"There were other ways!"

"But this was the best."

"No, it was the most convenient. You didn't have to put any thought into it. How could you do that to all these people…to _her?_"

Laughing, the Commander replied, "We put a lot of work into this project. It wasn't easy figuring out what the best way was to keep the bitch weak. I quite enjoyed watching her suffer." His head snapped around as the Doctor punched him, but when he turned back to face the Doctor, he smiled. Despite his situation and the pain, the Commander was actually enjoying taunting the Doctor. "Sometimes she would moan, or cry, or beg for me to stop. Made me laugh that did. Then I'd make her hurt more. We were able to harvest more energy off of her when she was suffering. So we made her suffer…a lot."

The Doctor roared with anger and smashed the Commander into a computer table with surprising force. The Commander had to shield himself with his arms as the Doctor grabbed a chair and hurtled it onto his head. Still the Commander laughed, his cavity filled mouth was red from blood. The Doctor grabbed him by his collar and dragged the laughing Commander to the cell where they had held Rose for so many years, and tossed him onto the metal chair.

"I would advise you to stop talking now," hissed the Doctor.

The Commander only barked out another hysterical laugh, blood trickled from his mouth down his chin. "I said it before Doctor, you don't scare me."

"Right, cause you have an army behind you, isn't that right?" The Doctor scoffed, "Well Commander, where is your army now? No one is going to help you."

The Commander laughed again, but distress was starting to show in his eyes. He had been enjoying mocking the Doctor so much that he failed to notice the lack of people around to help him. Now he was starting to see the folly of his situation. He started to struggle as the Doctor grabbed the chains that were hanging from the chair.

"In all my years of traveling, it still surprises me that corrupt people like you never learn. You all should know by now that evil has its own form of punishment." The Doctor tightened the chains around the Commander's arms, making him gasp in pain.

"Oh yeah?" The Commander managed to ask, "And what might that be?" A nervous edge had made its way into his voice.

"ME!" The Doctor shouted, tightening the chains even more.

The Commander cried out, shrinking back away from the Doctor. He could see the darkness and murderous intent in the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor gave him a harsh smile. "Let's see how you stand against the pain you put my Rose through," he said as he grabbed hold of the lever to turn the electricity on.

"Mercy," the Commander begged in a weak and frightened voice.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Rose's eyes snapped open, panic and fear swirled within them. "Doctor!" She screamed, "NO!"

* * *

**Ahh, dont you love cliffhangers?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I tried to make this one of the longer chapters. That should make some people happy. I also wanted to update a little faster this time since I have been making you guys wait for so long lately. **

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me really happy! I was so excited for the idea I had for this chapter, I really hope it came across alright. I hope you are all still enjoying the story, it should be wrapping up soon which is both exciting and sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Amy and Rory ran into the sick bay when they heard Rose's cry. She was thrashing about on the bed, clutching her head and crying.

"No!" Rose shouted, looking up as the couple came running in. Flecks of gold sparkled in her watery eyes. "We have to stop him! Help me up! Now! He cannot do this!" Rose's eyes were wild and rapidly becoming more and more golden. She tried to stand but her legs weren't strong enough and she fell back onto the bed. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, but when she looked back up, her eyes were fully golden."He will destroy them all, and he will hate himself for it!" Her voice gained a haunting echo to it, and Amy and Rory, who had rushed to her side to help, stepped back from her. They could see that she wasn't quite Rose at the moment.

"R-Rose?" Rory decided to take a cautious step back towards her, "Please calm down. I don't know how to help you when you get all golden so it'd be best if…"

"Quiet Rory," Amy interrupted him, this was their best chance. "Rose? Can you hear me?" Amy figured that Rose was the only one who could get them out of the ship; she had to get through to her. "If you can hear me, we need to get out of the TARDIS. The Doctor locked us in, the bloody git. We need to stop him from being stupid, but first we have to get out of here. If you can, please help us."

Rose's eyes turned back to normal as she looked at Amy's worried expression. "I-I think I can unlock the doors," she said, "I know it's within Bad Wolf's power, but like I said before, I can't quite control it. I don't want anything bad to happen, but I'll try, I'll try and talk to her."

By _her,_ Amy knew she meant the TARDIS, though how she was going to speak with the ship was beyond Amy. Even after everything she had learned about Rose, she was still a mystery to Amy. Strangely though, despite the mystery, Amy felt a kind of connection with Rose, and she knew without a doubt that she could trust her.

Rose had closed her eyes and had a pained expression on her face. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she began to sweat and breath heavily.

"Rose?" Amy asked after a couple of minutes. "Are you okay? Is it working?"

Rose made no response. She sat, unmoving, for several minutes longer before crying out suddenly, eyes snapping open and revealing blazing gold power. "I-it's working," she gasped, then she grabbed her head and fell onto the bed, curling into the fetal position, "it hurts," she cried, "God it HURTS!"

Amy and Rory looked at each other with lost expressions.

"I don't know what to do Amy," Rory said, the woman was in agony and he didn't know how to help her.

Amy was about to respond when Rose suddenly stilled.

"It is done," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"She opened for you, he didn't make it easy for her, but we were able to unlock the doors." Rose responded, ignoring Rory's question.

"Rose," Amy began.

"Go," Rose interrupted, "I am too weak to go with you. It's up to you to stop him."

Rory nodded, silently telling Amy to go, he would stay and make sure Rose was okay.

Amy ran.

* * *

It didn't take Amy too long to find the Doctor. She ran past a few frightened workers, and passed several fires, but she just kept following the destruction and it led her to the control room.

Nothing quite prepared her for the sight before her. The Doctor was standing with his hand on an orange lever, holding it down with a gleeful and determined look. In the chair that Amy had found Rose chained up too, was the Commander, and it was clear that he was being electrocuted.

The Doctor switched the power off and shouted at the twitching, drooling man. "How does that feel Commander, huh? You put her through that over and over again for seventy years! How do you feel after only a few minutes?!" He sounded hysterical.

As he reached for the lever again, Amy stepped forward. "Doctor! Stop!"

He turned to her, surprise evident on his face, "Amelia. How on earth did you get out of the TARDIS?"

"Rose and the TARDIS opened the doors; obviously they both don't want you to do this."

"I have to; he deserves all the pain the universe can offer. Who better to give it to him than me?"

"So this is who my Raggedy Doctor really is huh?" Amy asked, steadily holding the Doctor's intense gaze. Disapproval very apparent in her eyes. "I didn't know my imaginary friend could be so cruel." _Was this the best way to stop him?_ She wondered, _shame him?_

"Grow up Amy," the Doctor spat, "The universe is a cruel place, and cruel things happen to cruel people. He has brought this all on himself," the Doctor's hand tightened on the lever, ready to turn the electricity back on. "I am just carrying out justice."

"It's not justice Doctor, its vengeance. Are you really a killer?"

The Commander let out a shaky laugh, reminding the two time travelers that he was still there. "Go on then Doctor, show her. Kill me."

The Doctor broke Amy's gaze and turned toward the Commander. He glared at the bleeding man but made no attempt to activate the electricity.

"That's what I thought," the Commander mocked; "you're a coward."

That made the Doctor flinch. Some of the anger in his eyes dissipated and his face turned thoughtful. He looked from the Commander, to Amy, to the lever, and back again, eyes jumping wildly. A memory stirred in the back of his mind, a memory from a long time ago when he wore leather and had big ears. He was gripping a different lever then, but he had to make a similar choice. _Coward or killer_? This time, it wasn't the deep, grainy voice of the Dalek emperor asking him, but his own voice. _Am I a coward or a killer? _He could see the same question in Amy's eyes. Who are you Doctor?

The last time he had chosen coward, and his choice would have meant his death if it hadn't been for Rose. But that had been a long time ago. This time was different. Rose couldn't save him; he was the one saving her. Ridding the world of the scum who had harmed her seemed to be the logical choice. _Just this one_ he thought, _he deserves it, right?_

Then he thought of Rose. He remembered all the times he had chosen vengeance and she would gently bring him back from it. When he had met her, he was the Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, but she had made him better. He was doing this for her, but it wouldn't be what she would want.

His knuckles were turning white from the intense grip he had on the lever. _Coward or killer? _It always came down to that question.

He made his choice.

"Go back to the TARDIS Amy," the Doctor commanded.

"NO!" Amy shouted. She had thought she was getting through to him. He had stopped, he was thinking, he always made the right decision. What should she do now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry again for the long wait. The closer I get to the end of the story, the harder it is to write. I have also had company and absolutely no time to write, so sorry about the short length. Not much of a cliffhanger at the end, so yall should be happy about that. I am thinking one or two more chapters, but Im not really sure. hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I dont own doctor who.**

* * *

Rory held a cool cloth to Rose's forehead. She was exhausted and her body temperature was extremely high. After Amy had left, Rose had passed out. Rory checked all of her vital signs, made sure she was in no immediate danger, and then proceeded to try and cool her down. She was burning up, but there was no perspiration, which confused Rory to no end. But he figured that there was a lot about this woman that he wouldn't understand, so he worked on what he did know and decided to let the Doctor handle everything else. It didn't take too long for Rose's temperature to drop back to normal, only half an hour or so, and when it dropped, she opened her eyes.

"Thank you," Rose said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked, holding a hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"M'okay now, just weak. Any time that I use Bad Wolf, it really takes it out of me," she tried to give him a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Well, I think it is best if you rest for now. Amy is on her way to help the Doctor, and when she brings him back, he will know how to help you." Rory tried to sound sure of himself. Truthfully, having seen the look in the Doctor's eyes before he left, Rory didn't really think Amy had a chance of stopping him. The Doctor was out for blood in a way that Rory had never seen before.

"Amy can do it," Rose said as if she had read Rory's mind. She had seen the uncertainty on his face.

"He was so angry though."

"Yes, but he is the Doctor. No matter how bad things get, he will always make a stand and do what is right, even if no one else will." She did manage to smile when she said that, and she looked like she was remembering something.

"You have a lot of faith in him don't you?" Rory asked, "Amy does too. She trusted him the moment she met him, I never quite understood that."

Rose looked at him intently. "Do you not trust the Doctor?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, it's just, I don't know, I guess I don't understand how she could trust him so blindly. I trust him, but I can also see the darkness in him, so I am a little more wary in the extent of my trust."

"It's not blind faith Rory. I think, like me, Amy can see that the goodness in the Doctor overpowers the darkness. He may need a reminder once in a while, but in the end, he will always do what is right. That is why I have no doubt in my mind that Amy will succeed in bringing the Doctor back from his current path. He is angry right now. Amy will be his reminder." Rose smiled reassuringly.

"I hope you're right," Rory said.

* * *

Despite his order for her to return to the TARDIS, Amy had not moved a muscle. She just stood there and watched him with a calculating look. Her eyes were full of disappointment and sorrow, and she looked like she was reforming her whole opinion of him. Though that bothered him quite a lot, the Doctor still felt a burning desire to punish the Commander. He deserved it after all, for hurting Rose, no one hurts Rose. The Doctor tightened his grip on the electric lever, ready to pull.

"Is this what she does then? To you?" Amy asked. "I thought Rose was concerned, that she cared, that she was one of the good guys, but she isn't is she? Not if this is who you are because of her."

"What are you on about Amy?" The Doctor was slightly confused, his anger was clouding his thoughts, making it hard to concentrate, and his knuckles were turning white from his grip on the lever, yet still he held on.

"Rose. What she does to you," Amy continued. "You said you love her, but does love really drive you to this? I always thought that when you love someone, they make you become a better person. You want to be better, for _them_, but you are worse, much worse, _she _makes you worse. She is poison to you, and I trusted her." Amy looked angry and disgusted.

The Commander stirred in his electric chair and laughed. "Don't you see Doctor? Your friend does. The Source is dangerous. The only way to contain her is to control her. My work kept people safe, but you came an unleashed her on the universe. I hope you can live with the consequences." He kept laughing until the Doctor pulled the lever and sent a short burst of electricity through him.

"Keep your mouth shut," The Doctor growled, "or next time I won't shut it off."

"This isn't you!" Amy cried, "The Source is evil."

"No! Amy, you don't understand. I do love her, more than anything, and she _has_ made me better, so much better." Didn't Amy see that? Rose was good, she made him good, how could Amy no t know that? Not see it? The Commander's words were lies.

"Then what are you doing?" Amy's heart was pounding, _was it working? Was he starting to see? _Her thoughts were all over the place. _This is the last card in your deck Pond, make it count._ She pushed down a nervous laugh. She knew Rose was good, she could feel it. She didn't like lying to the Doctor, but this was her last play. The Rose card _had _to work.

"I…I'm," The Doctor stuttered, not sure what to say. His grip on the lever had turned painful. Try as he might, he couldn't make himself pull. The Commander deserved it, the Doctor knew that, but by his hand? Was that justice? Could he really murder this man? It was clear that Amy didn't think so, and Rose, Rose would never approve, no matter the Commander's crimes. Rose did make him better, and she would be heartbroken if he murdered for her, in her name. Why did it take him so long to realize that? He felt slightly ashamed, and let go of the lever, hand dropping to his side.

"He will pay," the Doctor said, looking up at Amy. As she opened her mouth to continue their argument, not understanding what the Doctor was doing, he hastily continued, "but not by my hands."


	17. Chapter 17

**I am soooooo sorry guys. My inspiration and time just went down the drain. The story will wrap up pretty soon. I am still unsure how to finish it. Part of me wants to end it kind of sadly, but the part of me that is a fellow reader of fanfics wants to write a happy ending. I am hoping to finish it by this weekend, but with work and whatnot I am not entirely sure. However, I will promise that it wont be another two weeks for an update. Anyway. I hope you like the chapter. Thank you to all who review/favorite/follow! You all make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor who.**

* * *

Amy relaxed. The Doctor had regained his senses, though she wasn't quite sure what his next move would be, he still had her on edge. . _At least he wasn't going to kill anyone anymore_. That was a small comfort.

"Thank you Amelia," the Doctor said, walking across the cell to hug Amy. "Thank you for not giving up on me. Sometimes I need someone to stop me." The Doctor smiled at Amy, allowing his thoughts to stray to another redhead who made him see more clearly. His heart clenched as he remembered her, and hugged his current redhead a little tighter.

Amy hugged the Doctor back. She couldn't be more relieved, but she still had to ask, "So…what are you going to do with him?" She motioned towards the Commander who was still tied to the chair.

The Doctor pulled back from Amy and glowered at the man. His mind said '_Leave him here forgotten and alone and let him rot away_,' but he wasn't going to say something like that to Amy. Instead, he told her his true plan. "I think it is time that the people of this planet find out _exactly_ what has been going on here."

The Commander was out cold, exhaustion and pain finally rendering him unconscious.

"The whole world is about to see who you really are," the Doctor said to the unconscious man, "and I severely doubt that you are ready for the consequences."

He turned back to Amy and smiled, "come along Pond, we have a whole building of caged people to free and a planet of ignorant people to enlighten. You up for the challenge?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. "It's time to get to work!"

Amy smiled at the Doctor. It was good to see him acting like her Raggedy Man again; he had her worried there for a moment, but deep down, she knew he would make the right choice in the end.

* * *

Rose had fallen into a light sleep after she and Rory had talked. She really was exhausted, and her whole body felt sore. But as she slowly opened her eyes to the familiar glow of the TARDIS, she knew nap time was over. She had made a promise, and she needed to fulfill it before anyone, like the Doctor, could stand in her way.

She started to sit up, but suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and Rory's face came into view. "Oh no you don't," he said with authority, "you are staying right her and resting until the Doctor and Amy get back."

Rose protested, "If I don't go now, the Doctor will try and stop me."

"Stop you from doing what?" Rory asked with trepidation.

"I won't lie to you Rory, what I am about to do will be dangerous, that's why he will try and stop me, but I have to help them. I promised!"

"Oh," Rory said, remembering what Marci had said back in the cell block, "the protector will restore them," he repeated her words.

Rose smiled, "I am their protector."

"Can't we wait for the Doctor?"

"Rory?" Rose asked, "When there is a problem, what does the Doctor do?"

"He fixes it." Rory replied, trying to figure out where Rose was going with this.

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "So when there is a really big problem, and the only way to fix it is by someone laying their life on the line, what does the Doctor do?"

"He offers his own life," Rory sighed, "but you don't have to be like him, let's just wait till he gets back."

"I am not trying to be like him at all, but if we wait for him, he is going to stop me. This isn't something that he can fix. I made a promise to all the people in this hellhole that I would not only free them, but also restore them, make them well again, and I intend to make good on that promise." Rose tried to stand, but Rory stopped her again.

"I can understand wanting to fulfill a promise, and I really want to help those people too, but it is dangerous, and I don't want to see how the Doctor will react if he loses you. Not after he found you again."

"I know, and believe me, I don't want to be a sacrifice either, but I have to do this."

Rory looked thoughtful for a moment, "what about this Bad Wolf thing? Can't you like, I don't know, see how the outcome of your decisions will affect your future or something?"

Rose looked surprised but then laughed, "Rory Williams, you are a clever man aren't you," but her face turned somber as she continued, "I actually can, and I have. There is every possibility that the exertion of restoring so many will kill me…or render me insane."

"Then we should wait for the Doctor's help and he can figure out a safe way to do this."

"There isn't a safe way Rory." Rose's eyes were pleading him to understand. "I am weak and tired right now, but the rest I have had since you all rescued me has made it possible for me to do this, and I can't wait any longer. If we wait for the Doctor, he won't let me do what I have to do. It's not all bad news though; there is a chance that, with the TARDIS here, she can help stabilize me while I use Bad Wolf's powers. I know she will do all she can to help."

"But Rose," Rory protested, "You already said that you don't really know how to control the power. What if it is too much for you?"

"I can't let them suffer anymore than they already have. Please Rory, help me."

Rory still looked unsure, but it was clear that Rose was going to do this with or without his help, so he might as well try and make sure she was okay. "Alright," he said eventually, "let's rescue some prisoners."

Rose beamed at him, but inside she was full of fear and apprehension. She had finally escaped hell, and now she was possibly going to sacrifice everything for people she didn't even know. She inwardly sighed. _I am their Protector and I made a promise._

"Come on Rory," Rose said, "we need to get to the main cell block, I don't want to get too far away from the TARDIS, but that is where I think I can work best."

They left the TARDIS, heading to the place that Amy had found Marci. When they reached their destination, Rory noticed that all the prisoners were quiet, looked confused, and were all staring at him and Rose.

Rose took a few deep breaths and told Rory to stand back a bit. "I don't know what exactly will happen, but make sure you stay out of the way, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Just be careful alright?" Rory looked serious, "I don't want anything to happen to you, not on my watch."

Rose smiled at him then turned to face the long block of cells. Her body stilled and a soft wind began to swirl around her. Rory stepped back even further, praying to anyone who would listen that this work. The swirling wind turned into golden tendrils that spun around Rose. The room began to grow brighter and brighter. The last thing that Rory saw before he was blinded by the golden light was a tear falling from Rose's eye, and off to his right he heard the Doctor's voice cry, "ROSE! NO!"


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel like I am always apologizing, but sorry again for taking so long to update. I haven't had much time to work on this and I really want it to be good. Since people have been liking the story so far, every time I update I am terrified that it will be a disappointment! Anyway, sorry for any mistakes, I just decided to stop staring at it and post it. There are some cliches in this chapter, I try to stay away from them but found that I couldn't help myself. It's looking like next chapter will be the end. I am still not sure if I want to do a happy ending or a sad one so I left it up in the air for this chapter. You all know how much I enjoy those cliffhangers :) Most reviews seem to be asking for a happy ending. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor stood, transfixed by the scene unfolding before him, not quite believing what he was seeing. He and Amy had worked out a way to show the world's leaders and all of the people who inhabited the planet all the evil that had been done in the facility. The Doctor figured that once the people were enlightened, his job would be done and he would let them decide what further action was required. He knew that anyone with any morality or conscious would do the right thing, and he was confident that they would take good care of the people who had been trapped in the facility. After securing the Commander, and any of his minions who hadn't fled the base, in the room they had found Rose in, the Doctor set out towards the TARDIS, giddy with the thought of seeing her again. But his happiness turned to fear when he and Amy passed by the cell corridor. He glanced down the row and saw Rory backing away from Rose as she began to glow. He instantly knew what was going on and his stomach dropped. Cursing himself for leaving her when he knew her sense of righteousness would drive her to do something like this, the Doctor went running towards the two figures yelling, "ROSE! NO!" But he wasn't fast enough.

Amy ran after the Doctor. She hadn't been able to see what was going on in the cell block before she was blinded by light. Even the Doctor, who hadn't been that far ahead of her, had disappeared in the brightness. She heard his cry for Rose and knew her husband must be around too, he wouldn't let his patient just wander off without him after all.

"Rory?" She called out, squinting to see through the light, with little luck.

"I'm here," came Rory's reply.

"You alright?" Amy yelled back.

"Yeah, but I can't see a thing and I don't know what happened to Rose," he sounded concerned, the slightly guilty edge to his voice made Amy realize that he was aware of what Rose's plan had been.

Rory's uncertainty of Rose's well being made the Doctor call out again, "Rose!" He yelled, "Rose, where are you? Are you okay? What were you thinking? Talk to me!"

At the sound of desperation in the Doctor's voice, the light that engulfed the room seemed to fade until only it only surrounded Rose's body. She looked relatively unharmed, though it was obvious she was still recovering from her time in captivity, and she seemed drained of energy. But somehow, she managed to look radiantly beautiful, like a goddess. Golden tendrils whirled around her, gently tossing her hair around her face. When she looked at the Doctor, the golden power in her eyes disappeared.

"Doctor," she said, her voice taking on a tone that was not quite Rose. "I can't let you stop me. I am doing this for them," she gestured to the people behind bars, "I promised them I would fix this."

"I understand that, I really do, but Rose, there are other ways! _Please_, let me help you." The Doctor held out his hand to Rose, "We can save them. Together." He gave her a small hopeful smile. "I can't lose you again."

Tears came to Rose's eyes, "but this is the only way. I'm sorry Doctor, but I have seen it, I see everything."

"And it hurts Rose, remember?"

"Yes," She whispered, shutting her eyes, trying to push the pain away, "but this is the only way…I promised them."

"What about your promise to me Rose?"

"I don't…" Rose began, not understanding what he was referring too.

"_Forever_." The Doctor breathed, "You promised me forever."

Amy was staring at the Doctor and Rose, amazed yet again about seeing a new side of her traveling companion. He looked so vulnerable, standing in front of Rose, begging.

When the light of the room had faded, Amy had made her way over to Rory, relieved to see him alive and well. She gripped his hand as they both watched the Doctor and Rose's exchange with bated breath, neither too sure what was going on nor what would happen. The Doctor's last statement had reminded Amy that he and Rose had a history, one that had created a deep and emotional connection.

"You can't control this," the Doctor continued, "I told you before, no one was ever meant to have the Time Vortex in their head. That kind of power, well, frankly, it should have killed you long ago."

"Yet here I am." She looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Others who have looked into the vortex were punished, their motives were not pure. They wanted power, they looked for greed. _I _looked for love. I looked at the TARDIS's heart and saw not power, but love for you, her Thief. She looked back, searching for what was in my heart, and she saw the love that I hold for you, my Doctor. We both want the same thing so she gave me her greatest gift, and I promised her that I would use it well, and only for good. I have to save these people." She turned away from the Doctor, knowing that looking at his pleading eyes would only make her decision harder. Lifting her arms out, Rose's eyes began to glow again as she unleashed the power of the Bad Wolf. Under her breath, Rose whispered, hoping the TARDIS would hear her, "I'll need your help on this one love." Slowly a golden light fell on each prisoner, seeping into their skins, restoring their minds and spirits as their cages unlocked. When her work was done, the light faded once again, and Rose collapsed from exhaustion. The Doctor caught her before she hit the floor.

"Rose?" His voice was soft.

Rose smiled weakly up at him as he gently brushed a stray hair from her face. "It's over," she said, relief evident in her voice. Then pain clouded her face and she groaned, "My head."

_No,_ the Doctor thought, hearts beating faster. "Rose? Rose, look at me." The Doctor's eyes were searching hers as he pulled out his screwdriver and waved it over her.

"There…there isn't anything you can do Doctor. Like I said, I have seen this, I know what happens now, and I am so sorry."

"No, no Rose, look at me, you will be okay, I've got you now."

"M'sorry," Rose mumbled, here head drooping and eyes closing.

"Rose, no, I have to tell you, I have wanted to tell you for a very long time now," The Doctor cupped her cheek with his hand, lifting her head so that he could look in her eyes, "Rose Tyler, I…"

Before he could finish, Rose's eyes closed and her chin dropped to his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sooo, most people want a happy ending, but there are a few who asked for a sad one. I decided that the best thing to do in this situation is to write both! Since I happen to be a sucker for a happy ending, I thought it would be a good idea to post the sad one first, that way, if it does what it's supposed to do, make people sad, they will still have the happy one to read. Aren't I nice. Anyway, I love the reviews guys! Srsly, some of them make me laugh sooo hard! Thank you for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews, they make my day.**

**This chapter is the Sad Ending, that means character death. I am not changing the rating cause I don't think I need too, plus, I'm lazy. You have been warned though!**

**Really hope you like it :) It was very difficult to write.**

**The Happy Ending should be up in a few days. **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, wish I did though!**

* * *

Rory untangled himself from Amy's death grip on his forearm and made his way over to where the Doctor was kneeling. He stooped down next to the Time Lord and placed two fingers on Rose's neck, checking for a pulse. When he felt none, he glanced up at the Doctor's face. By his heartbroken expression, Rory knew he didn't have to tell the Doctor that Rose was dead.

The Doctor stared blankly at Rose's face, cradling her in his arms, looking lost. He didn't move or acknowledge Amy as she knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He didn't look up when Rory placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He just held and stared at Rose, looking very old, and very weary.

"Even when we win, save the day and save lives, I still lose," the Doctor spoke quietly with a hoarse voice. "I always lose." There were no tears in his eyes now, only emptiness and despair. "Last time I lost her," the Doctor said, speaking to the Ponds but never taking his eyes off of Rose, "I managed to keep going. I knew it was what she would have wanted me to do, keep fighting. I kept going, for _her_." He looked up, glancing between his companions. "I lose everyone I love." He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then, he looked back down at Rose and got to his feet, lifting her up as he stood.

Amy and Rory silently followed the Doctor as he carried Rose back to the TARDIS.

When it became clear to Amy that they were going to leave the planet, she hesitantly asked, "Doctor? What about the Commander and all these people here?"

"Let the people of this world clean up the mess. Rose…" he chocked as he said her name, but then gathered his strength and continued, "she fulfilled her promise to them; let someone else fix what's left."

They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor gently and somewhat reluctantly lay Rose's body down on the jumpseat. After stroking a strand of hair out of her face, he turned to the consol and powered up the TARDIS.

Amy glanced at her husband and mouthed, "Where are we going?" He just shrugged in response and mouthed back, "You think he will be okay?" Amy shook her head no.

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor walked past the Ponds to the door, opened it, and looked out.

Amy and Rory came up behind him and Amy gasped, "What is this place?"

It was by far the most beautiful place Amy had ever seen. Waves as tall as buildings stood frozen over their heads. The light from the sun glinted off the icy surfaces, creating a picturesque scene that could only be described as magical.

"Woman Wept." The Doctor said with a sigh. "This was Rose's favorite place we ever visited. Nothing bad happened while we were here. We were able to relax and enjoy the beauty. Those who have the privilege of coming to this planet are said to have seen what true beauty is." He glanced back into the TARDIS to where Rose lay. "I think she would be happy to be back here."

Amy and Rory quietly explored the area as the Doctor set to work on making Rose a resting place. Amy hadn't really wanted to leave the Doctor alone, but Rory knew that was what he wanted, so he dragged his wife away. The planet was beyond beautiful, but Amy's heart felt too sad to truly enjoy it. The beauty had a more tragic feeling to it than she felt it should have.

They ventured back towards the TARDIS and saw the Doctor emerge, carrying Rose. Her appearance surprised the Ponds. Amy opened her mouth to ask, but the Doctor already knew what she was going to ask.

"The TARDIS helped me. I couldn't leave her in that state. Besides, she was always my pink and yellow human."

Rose's hair was no longer brown, but a natural shade of blonde. She was clean of all scratches and scars, and she was clothed in TARDIS blue. Somehow, she looked like she belonged amongst the frozen waves, beautiful, pure, and unmoving. Amy had no idea how the TARDIS managed all of that.

The Doctor laid Rose in an icy coffin that he had fashioned with his sonic screwdriver. Before sealing her in, he lightly kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you." A tear fell from his eye, landing on Rose's cheek, as if she was the one crying.

"This planet has only just begun its life," The Doctor said as he closed the clear ice coffin. "It hasn't even been named yet. We are the first to ever see these waves. She will be here forever."

Silently, the three walked back to the TARDIS. Two hearts were heavy with sadness for their friend's loss, and two hearts were shattered beyond repair.

* * *

Woman Wept is said to be one of the greatest wonders of the universe. The early explores had no words to describe the intricate and artful landscapes of the planet's surface. Yet it was always said that seeing the planet's beauty evoked a deep sadness in the heart, as if the feeling of a great loss was locked within the planet's core, and frozen in the waves. No one could come up with a name significant enough for the tragically beautiful world.

Then one day, an explorer, ventured deeper than anyone else into the unknown planet's wave forest. One night, he became lost. As he struggled to find shelter, he found himself drawn to a small alcove, which shielded him from the frigid winds and icy temperature. When he finally made his way back to his base, he tried to remember how to get back to the alcove, but he could never find the place again. When asked about his experience, he said it was as if he was called there, like someone was looking out for him. But it was his findings within the alcove that lived on in legend. What he found there was a woman, perfectly preserved in crystal clear ice. She was dressed in the bluest of blue with her right hand on her heart, holding a golden key, and a tear glistened on her cheek. The words 'forever' were written in the ice above the woman's heart. The explorer's report was so beautiful and moving that it was decided that the planet would be named after her, the woman who wept.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about how long this took, I seriously couldn't write a good happy ending. The number of drafts I went through for this chapter is ridiculous! I still feel like this is super cliche, but I think it turned out okay. I still like my sad ending better, but for those who voted happy ending, I hope this satisfies! I dont want to disappoint you guys. I decided sweet and simple was the better way to go, I didnt want it to be too sappy. **

**Anyway, thank you to all who have stuck with me through this story. Your reviews have made me very happy, and have been very encouraging. It is always exciting to see that someone has favorited or followed my story so thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor who :(**

**The Happy Ending**

The Doctor knelt down and rested his head against Rose's forehead. His mind was blank, unable to comprehend what was happening around him. He just held Rose in his arms and rocked back and forth, forcing himself to breath. _She couldn't be dead_ his mind said; _she is Rose Tyler, Defender of Earth, the Valiant Child, Bad Wolf._ But here he was, desperately clutching to her lifeless body. _Think Doctor, think!_ He commanded himself, but his mind felt so empty.

"Doctor," Amy said, stepping towards the heartbroken Time Lord. "You are the smartest man I know, there must be a way to save her. Just think. I know you, and I know you can do this. Just think!"

The confidence Amy had in him seemed to be just what the Doctor needed. He looked up at her and Rory and a smile actually formed on his face, a slightly manic smile, but a smile none the less.

"Amelia Pond," hope sparked in the Doctor's eyes, "you couldn't be more right, I am brilliant after all, I have to save her."

The Doctor shot up, gathered Rose into his arms, and darted towards the TARDIS. Rory looked at Amy with a confused expression, but she just smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and ran after the Doctor, tugging Rory along behind her.

When they got to the TARDIS, the Pond's were greeted with a familiar scene. The Doctor was darting around the consol like a mad man, muttering under his breath, punching buttons and pulling levers.

He glanced up as they entered and slowed his erratic movements. "Rose got her power from looking into the heart of the TARDIS right? Yes." He looked over at the jumpseat where he had put Rose. His mind was finally working and moving at normal Time Lord speed. "Stupid me, I never really thought about it before, I was too busy being happy she was alright, but she was right. The TARDIS gave her a gift. She has lived for over seventy years in captivity, and without aging. Not only did the Time Vortex not kill her as soon as it entered her, it prolonged her life, even after being tortured." His face clouded for a second, but he snapped himself out of it and continued his ramble. "I took it out of her, or so I thought, but it seems like I only took part of it out, or maybe I just made it go dormant." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his hands in front of his face. "Never mind the reason," he continued, "I think, if I put the Time Vortex back into her, maybe, just maybe," he swallowed, "I think it might save her. Give her a burst of power."

"Like recharging a battery?" Rory asked.

"Sort of, yeah," the Doctor replied.

"Then do it," Amy said. She believed her raggedy man could do anything, especially save Rose.

The Doctor grinned and returned to bouncing around the consol.

"Amy," Rory whispered, "what if it doesn't work?"

"It has to Rory," Amy replied quietly, looking sadly at the Doctor, "he has lost so much already, he can't lose Rose too."

As the Doctor finished his random button pressing, he turned back to his companions. "Now Ponds, whatever you do, do NOT look into the light, got it?"

"Don't worry," Rory chuckled, "I think I have done that enough times since traveling with you."

The Doctor actually smiled at that, amused at how lightly Rory could joke about the number of times he had died. That number was far too high for the Doctor's liking.

"Here we go," said the Doctor as Amy and Rory shut their eyes, holding each other's hands tightly. The Doctor grabbed a lever on the TARDIS consol, closed his eye, whispered something like a prayer in Galifreyean to his ship, and then pulled down hard.

Golden light exploded from the consol and shot directly towards Rose. The tendrils flew into Rose's eyes, and then snaked through her limp body, illuminating her veins as it wove its way towards her extremities. When the light reached her fingertips and toes, it retreated, flowing back the way it had come until it gathered back in her eyes. Then, just as suddenly as it had gone into Rose, it flew out of her eyes, back into the consol, and with a violent snap, the panels shut and the consol room darkened.

As soon as the light disappeared, the Doctor was at Rose's side, pulling her into his arms again. His eyes roamed her face, desperately seeking any signs of life.

"Rose?" He softly ran a finger across her cheek. "Come on love, you've scared me enough now, time to wake up." When she still didn't wake, the Doctor bent his head and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead, "please," he sighed into her hair, "I don't know what else to do."

Rose suddenly snapped her eyes open and took a gasping breath. Her eyes shot about as if she didn't know where she was, until they rested on the man holding her.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted happily, pulling her into a hug, "never scare me like that again! Oh, who am I kidding? Jeopardy friendly you are, I'll always be worrying about you!" He didn't think he had ever smiled more in his incredibly long life.

Rose smiled up at him, but she looked slightly confused. "I thought I was going to die."

"Not on my watch Rose Tyler, I will always save you."

Rose's confusion melted away and she gave the Doctor her most brilliant Rose Tyler smile. "Doctor, I…"

"I love you," the Doctor blurted out, cutting her off. He heard Amy laugh at his outburst, and he turned bright pink. But when Rose giggled and bit her lip, blinking up at him through her thick eyelashes, any embarrassment he had felt disappeared. "I just, er, wanted…needed you to know."

"I know," Rose replied, slipping a hand behind his neck, allowing her fingers to play with his thick hair. "I love you too." They grinned at each other.

Amy and Rory smiled at the pair and quietly left the room.

"So, how long are you going to stay with me?" The Doctor asked.

"Forever," Rose whispered, and the Doctor kissed her.

THE END!

-I'm kind of sad its over


End file.
